Balada de Media Luna
by AruBell
Summary: Porque Sakura era bastante habladora y su voz sonaba fastidiosa... Pero Sasuke simplemente amaba escucharla. [One-shot SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Balada de Media Luna 2018 © Hanny Bell | Prohibida cualquier copia, adaptación y/o duplicado de este fic sin el consenso de la autora.  
 **Advertencias:** One-shot very fluff | Uso de OoC y Universo alternativo.  
 **Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura (SasuSaku)  
 **Sinopsis:** Porque Sakura era bastante habladora y su voz sonaba fastidiosa... Pero Sasuke simplemente amaba escucharla.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Balada de Media Luna**

.  
"La armonía más dulce es el sonido de la voz de la mujer que se ama."  
—Jean de la Bruyere.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **—Capítulo** **único—**

.  
.

 **• 1 •**

El silencio era la melodía más relajante que sus oídos podían apreciar; la figura más sensual que sus tímpanos acariciaban; y el alma más pura que sus sentidos merecían apreciar. _Oh, sí._ No había nada mejor que eso y dudaba que algún día existiera. En definitiva, el silencio era lo mejor que Sasuke Uchiha podía desear y el mejor don que se le pudo haber dado.

Para alguien que nunca se expresó con palabras como él, era demasiado fácil desarrollarse mediante las palabras más inverosímiles sobre sus dedos y palmas; o sencillamente sobre su mirada de oscuridad que resplandecía cual agujero negro sobre algún punto en el universo. Porque no hacía falta una voz de lira que dijera más de lo necesario en un ambiente tranquilo... Él estaba bien así, sin decir una sola palabra.

 _Sin escuchar voces fastidiosas._

—Dice mi amiga que eres un chico bonito.

 _¿Un chico bonito?_

La conoció un catorce de febrero, en una jardinera mediocre, exactamente donde las flores crecían despreocupadas y las abejas las marcaban para convertirlas en adultas; sí, en el mismo sitio donde él se resguardaba del ajetreo que la muchedumbre causaba, especialmente en esas fechas.

Aquella mujercita había sido lo más hermoso que él había visto –y quizás vería– en toda su vida. Cabello de cereza, piel de porcelana y unos ojos increíblemente verdes que, juraría que eran piedras preciosas; nariz volcánica que derramaba lava hasta sus redondas mejillas; labios de manzana en plena época de cosecha y cuerpo de Venus. _La musa perfecta_ para cualquier dibujante como él.

Y por supuesto, esa voz traída por los mismos ángeles –o demonios– que se impregnó en sus memorias desde el primer instante. Tan hermosa que parecía un sueño, pero a la vez tan insufrible que le daban ganas de gritarle que se callara. Tal vez no sólo la voz de esa mujer le hubo molestado, sino también las palabras tan inadecuadas que su vocabulario le dirigió, aunque fuesen de parte de su amiga rubia, la cual se mantenía expectante a cualquier reacción suya; y es que, él no era en absoluto un «chico bonito». Podía ser un hombre interesante, atractivo e incluso sexy, pero no podían describirlo con tan infantil adjetivo. Lo aceptaba, era un tanto vanidoso si de aspecto físico se hablaba. _Sin embargo,_ tenía un defecto y ese era su voz.

 _No la tenía._

Mientras tanto, ella seguía ahí, observándolo desde su posición de escultura renacentista con una mirada curiosa. Esperando las palabras que nunca saldrían de su boca... Un mudo no podía responder.

—Yo más bien pienso que eres un chico talentoso... Con un rostro hermoso.

Fue cuando decidió fruncir el ceño, sin entender a lo que se refería. Observó cautelosamente hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de la musa y cayó en cuenta de que bajaba en picada hasta su bloc de dibujo, el cual mostraba el mágico paisaje alrededor de ellos. Claro, solamente era un simple boceto a rayones que había hecho en un destello de inspiración, pero de igual forma, le daba la razón a ella. Además, el sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas tan sólo aumentaban su hermosura, haciéndola ver como una muñeca, así que el piropo era bien recibido por él, pese a que no le gustaran esas cosas.

—¿Eres artista? —se sentó a un lado de él, sin importarle que su amiga, Ino, la mirara incrédula desde la lejanía—. A mí me encanta dibujar, aunque no tanto como cantar, pero también me gusta dibujar. ¿Ya te dije que tengo muchos dibujos? Tal vez quieras echarles un vistazo y darme tu mejor crítica. Sería grandioso que alguien con talento como tú me diera clases. ¿Sabes? Yo aprendo muy rápido, en clases siempre...

Sasuke parpadeó confuso. ¿Cómo esa chica podía hablar tan rápido? Ahora que la escuchaba mejor, su voz no era ni parecida a la de las sirenas, que seducían sensualmente a los marineros para hacerlos caer al mar; es más, podía afirmar en ese momento que era la voz más chillona que sus preciados oídos podían haber escuchado. Y aquello simplemente no le agradaba, _en absoluto._

Pero sobre todo, le hablaba como si fuera un amigo cercano, con la confianza desbordada de sus mejillas y el entusiasmo de una niña en plena Navidad, reflejado en sus brillantes piedras preciosas llamadas ojos.

—Soy Sakura, ¿y tú?

 _Sakura._ Como las flores semejantes a sus rosados cabellos; como el despertar de los osos al final de su pacífica hibernación; como la cálida brisa de primavera después de un viento frío de invierno... Sakura, como la musa perfecta frente a sus ojos.

—¿Sasuke? —cuestionó al ver la firma en el boceto en su regazo—. Bonito nombre. Mucho gusto, Sasuke.

Le extendió la frágil mano en espera de que él la estrechara. Y lo hizo, sin detenerse a pensar el porqué de sus acciones. Al parecer, a Sakura no le importaba que él no respondiera; tal vez su tenue sonrisa era lo único que ella necesitaba para sentirse en confianza.

Y él no necesitaba nada más que su _fastidiosa_ voz para confiar en su desconocida musa.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 2 •**

Cuando se enteró de que no tenía voz, lloró amargas lágrimas que nublaban su juicio. Era algo increíble para alguien tan solitario como él, ella se lo había dicho ese mismo día. Sin medir sus palabras o detenerse a pensar el daño que su lástima causaba en él. Porque Sasuke no necesitaba la lástima de nadie, _mucho menos_ de aquella chica que sólo hablaba tonterías.

Aquel daño que Sakura le causaba, se convertía en ira. Una ira incandescente que tenía que reprimir en su presencia para no dañarla a ella también. Pese a que la evitara dándole la espalda, esperando a que en cualquier momento lo dejara solo; él no era como todos aquellos imbéciles que trataban mal a las mujeres, por más humillaciones que recibiera de una.

—Sasuke... Yo lo siento... ¡Lo siento tanto!

Y de nuevo estaba su horrible voz, pronunciando palabras al azar por mera lástima. Sasuke quería decirle que no la necesitaba, ni mucho menos la mendigaba para estar recibiéndola cual pordiosero en decadencia. Ella no sabía nada de su vida y esperaba que así fuera siempre, pues no podía confiarle a esa cretina con labios de lujuria, algo que difícilmente entendería de su vida. Por eso era mucho mejor la soledad. _Siempre lo había sido._

Él, que creyó en ella, una persona diferente de las demás.

La supuesta musa no había sido nada más que una fachada bien construida por un arquitecto sumamente ingenioso; empero, solamente era una mujer superficial, que se dejó llevar por su rostro _«hermoso»_ sin ver más allá del mismo; que sólo admiró el exterior sin ser consciente de lo que en su interior carecía; una vil hechicera que no sólo se burló de su mutismo, sino también le robó el pequeño y frío corazón de invierno que su pecho guardaba, con esa letal y melodiosa voz de sirena.

—Yo... Siento tanto no haberme dado cuenta desde el principio —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Soy una mala amiga, no merezco tu amistad, yo... ¡Demonios, ni siquiera merezco verte a la cara! Una despistada como yo no debería ser amiga de alguien tan increíble como tú.

La ira cesó, de un momento a otro.

Sakura no hablaba de su mutismo. Hablaba de su propia vergüenza.

Y de pronto, todo se convirtió en nebulosa. Sasuke no miró nada más allá de esos ojos de jade, tan brillantes y deslumbrantes que incluso el agua salina que desprendían, se convertían en un trago amargo para su garganta. La había juzgado mal, como a todos los que le rodeaban; y por si fuera poco, ella no le reprochaba nada. Al contrario, le seguía lanzando halagos con azúcar incluida. Sin saber que él odiaba las cosas dulces.

—Sasuke —sorbió de su irritada nariz—, prometo que lograré aprender a comunicarme contigo... Juro que lograré entender los sentimientos que ahora te aquejan.

Lo que Sakura no sabía, era que esa sería la promesa más importante para Sasuke.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 3 •**

—¿Y... Qué tal?

Sasuke miró el dibujo frente a sus ojos con una ligera mueca de desagrado. Su compañera, se mantenía expectante y con la vista clavada en él, a la espera de que le diera el visto bueno. Hacía un par de semanas, él comenzó a impartirle clases de dibujo particulares a Sakura, que desde el principio admitió ser una pésima dibujante; sin embargo, ella deseaba aprender un poco del conocimiento del Uchiha, e inclusive, lo alentaba a exponer sus obras al público, pues era un «talento no-reconocido» que necesitaba ser conocido por todo el mundo, según palabras –exageraciones– de ella.

Quiso sonreír, lo intentó. No pudo hacerlo, y la causa era la aberración a la que ella llamaba «dibujo». No mentiría, Sakura se moriría de hambre si viviera de sus dibujos y, por más clases que él le diera, difícilmente progresaría. Hasta giró el dibujo entre sus manos trescientos sesenta grados para encontrarle forma –o darle una–, sin éxito alguno. Habían personas que eran buenas en unas cosas y otras no tanto; Haruno era una excelente cantante, no obstante, dibujaba como el demonio.

—Hice mi mayor esfuerzo —acotó ella, esperanzada en que Sasuke si quiera sonriera—. Es lindo, ¿a que si?

Él negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, con toda sinceridad. No podía mentirle a la musa de sus propios dibujos y tampoco era como si el remordimiento lo atormentara, en absoluto; de hecho, Sakura parecía no tener un lado explosivo o dramático, _como todas_ las chicas. Nunca había mostrado enojo frente a él, por más que intentara hacerla enojar. Todo lo tomaba con bastante azúcar que, hasta miedo tenía de padecer diabetes.

—Supongo que está bien —se resignó con la cabeza gacha—. No nací para dibujar tan bien como tú. Tal vez-

—Hey, preciosa —fue interrumpida por una molesta voz y un toque en el hombro—. Dice mi amigo que eres realmente linda. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas un rato?

Era un tipo con rostro de pervertido y cuerpo escuálido, sin ningún chiste. Realmente indigno para la musa de gemas jade y sonrisa de algodón de azúcar; tan indigno que a Sasuke le provocaba tortícolis. Entre cerró los ojos, como si con aquella acción pudiese adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de aquel sujeto.

—Lo siento mucho —Sakura trataba de sonar lo más amable posible. Y a Sasuke le molestaba que su angelical voz se dirigiera a alguien que no merecía escucharla—. Estoy acompañada, pero gracias por el cumplido.

—Oh, vamos —insistió el otro desconocido, aumentando la molestia en Uchiha—. No le pasará nada al mudo si su enfermera se ausenta un momento. ¿O qué, también padece de sus facultades mentales para que tengas que cuidarlo? Porque si es así, podemos ayudarte a cuidarlo.

Una vena en la frente de Sasuke se hinchó, dando a notar que estaba enfadado. Aquel tipo le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a su amiga y todo frente a sus ojos. Además de todo, se estaba refiriendo a él de una forma despectiva y humillante, sin tener conocimiento alguno de su estado de salud.

—No, gracias. No necesito ayuda.

Lo extraño de la situación, era que la voz de Sakura descendía drásticamente hasta sonar grave; y no era _tan_ habladora como en otras ocasiones.

—Solamente será un rato, nena —uno de los hombres la abrazó sin pudor de los hombros—. Debe ser difícil lidiar con un fenómeno como éste.

 _Era todo._ Podía permitir que lo llamaran como se les diera la gana, e incluso que le dieran motes despectivos; que lo señalaran con el dedo como si no valiera nada; y tal vez que lo vieran con lástima. Pero lo que Sasuke _nunca_ permitiría, era que le pusieran un dedo encima –sin su voluntad– a Sakura. La gota que derramó el vaso había sido esa y, aunque se convirtiera en un dragón que protegía celosamente a la princesa, no permitiría tal osadía por parte de un pervertido.

—¡Te dije que no, mierda!

No vio venir el certero golpe en el estómago del desconocido –el cual terminó por tirarlo al suelo– por parte de la chica, quien molesta, gruñó cual perro rabioso al encontrar una presa. Una parte de él le agradeció mentalmente por defenderse sin ningún tipo de ayuda, pero la otra, tan orgullosa y necia, le decía que debió haber sido él quien solucionara la situación y protegerla a ella.

 _Maldito ego herido._

—No vuelvan a expresarse así de _mi_ amigo... ¡Nunca!

La palabra «amigo» nunca había sonado tan amarga en los dulces labios de Sakura.

—¡Vámonos! —el amigo del _pervertido_ lo levantó del suelo, claramente asustado por la bestia de cabello rosado—. Esa perra está loca.

Ambos hombres tan sólo se dieron media vuelta y huyeron del lugar, mascullando maldiciones. Sakura, por otro lado, los observó marcharse con el puño aún en el aire, por si se atrevían a volver.

Mientras Sasuke... Sasuke la miraba fascinado y a la vez sorprendido. _oh, si._ Su musa había despertado la bestia interior que él anhelaba mirar; la llama diminuta en lo más recóndito de su ser se convirtió en un incendio que amenazaba con consumir todo a su alrededor. _Hasta a él._

Y golpeaba fuerte.

Una nueva inspiración surgió en el artista Uchiha. Una inspiración que tenía nombre de sobra: Sakura «la diosa patea traseros con voz de sirena» Haruno.

Aunque a veces no hicieran falta palabras salidas de su boca o su _fastidiosa_ voz –una balada de media luna.

Sakura le sonrió.

Sin poder evitarlo, se estaba enamorando de ella.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 4 •**

A Sasuke nunca le gustó la luna en estado oscuro como si no existiera, tampoco tan brillante como un queso fosforescente. A él le gustaban las cosas más simples, como una luna a medio iluminar; porque era simbólico para él; porque le hacía pensar que únicamente la mitad de su hermosura debía ser expuesta ante el mundo.

Así como los pequeños y casi imperceptibles cráteres en la espalda de su musa, esos a los que la gente llamaba «pecas». La perfección descubierta por él hacía tan sólo unos minutos, al verla llegar a la misma jardinera mediocre donde la conoció, con un bonito vestido que descubría la mitad de la espalda femenina y mostraba aún más belleza en su figura. Sasuke se sentía como un astronauta explorando espacios desconocidos en la superficie astral.

Era de noche y ahí la luna brillaba.

—Qu-quiero que tengas claro que e-esto n-no es una... Cita.

Definitivamente, no era una cita y su voz aún seguía siendo fastidiosa a los oídos de Uchiha. Aún con tartamudeos.

Se encogió de hombros y ambos comenzaron a caminar, mirando hacia todas direcciones posibles –ella miraba– y sintiendo la cálida compañía silenciosa del otro.

Era catorce de febrero y ahí el amor abundaba.

Se detuvieron a comer en un humilde puesto de ramen, donde conocieron a un chico rubio de su misma edad, casi tan hiperactivo y hablador como Sakura. Ambos habladores se llevaron bien al instante, para desagrado de Sasuke; y se la pasaron bromeando y riendo como un par de niños pequeños, mientras el engullía sus alimentos lo más rápido posible para sacar a su musa de ese lugar y alejarla de ese rubio.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no estaba celoso.

—Y... ¿Es tu novio?

La pregunta del chico llamado Naruto provocó que Sakura se atragantada con los fideos que, lastimosamente, entraban a su boca. El mismo autor del accidente de la chica comenzó a carcajear abiertamente, alegando que era una mujer extraña; Sasuke le dedicó una mirada que claramente le decía que midiera sus palabras y le dio a su acompañante un par de palmadas –no tan suaves– en la espalda. _Esa bendita espalda de luna._

Para su mala suerte, Naruto recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le provocó un chichón. Tal vez fue la inercia del momento, o la vergüenza de atragantarse con la comida, o lo decepcionante de ser sólo una amiga, lo que la llevo a golpearlo. Pero no se arrepentía de ello y, al parecer, Sasuke también la apoyaba.

Se disculparon con el rubio, cada uno a su manera, y salieron del lugar. La incomodidad ahora los dominaba y la chica ni si quiera era capaz de verle el rostro a él; mientras él, se sumergía cada vez más en sus propios pensamientos.

Era invierno y el mundo ardía.

Para el estaba más claro que el agua pura: era amor lo que sentía por esa chica extrovertida de mirada inocente. Había tantas cosas de ella que le gustaban y tantas características que tenía por descubrir. Sin embargo, por más cosas que él descubriera en ella y atesorara en sus memorias, ninguna de ellas podría superar a su voz. La misma que escuchó por primera vez hacía un año atrás y con la que había hecho conexión al instante. Porque Sakura poseía la voz que él necesitaba para complementar la falta de la suya propia y, porque aunque fuera fastidiosa y _casi_ infinita, él amaba _escucharla_ y no se cansaría de ella.

Era una balada de media luna. Lo más hermoso que Sasuke contemplaría.

Era por esa misma razón que se detuvo en seco, justo en medio de la soledad de las calles, haciendo que ella le imitara; la miro a esos preciosos ojos que tanto expresaban sus inquietudes y deseos. No era necesario ser un adivino para deducir que estaba inquieta y, tal vez, quería decirle algo. Y él más que nadie, deseaba borrar todo aquello que la angustiara. Con las palabras que no podía articular; con las caricias que no podía expresar... _Con el beso que ansiaba regalarle._

—Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué...?

Ella no terminó su pregunta, ya que su delicada mano fue tomada por las robustas de él. Hacía mucho frío, casi podía jurar que en cualquier momento comenzaría a nevar; pero tampoco podía negar que la mano de Sasuke era tan cálida y reconfortante como el sol de otoño. Y sonrió. Una sonrisa tan hermosa que para Sasuke el tiempo se detuvo. Para ella también.

Fue cuando él comenzó a hacer señas con las manos en su palma, que la chica volvió a la realidad. Él finalmente se comunicaba con ella mediante el lenguaje de señas con el que usualmente se comunicaba con los demás. Y se sintió tan especial, tan conmovida... _Tan feliz._

Porque él le expresaba un «Te quiero» diferente a los demás. Tan puro y verdadero que ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta.

 _La quería con el alma._

Sasuke no tenía en cuenta que Sakura había estudiado y aprendido el lenguaje de señas. No sabía que ella había entendido a la perfección ese «Te quiero» plasmado sobre la palma de su mano.

Y tal vez, _sólo tal vez,_ Sakura lo besaría al final de su cita. Y le cantaría al oído una canción de amor. Porque ella le demostraría aue también lo quería con el alma.

Porque Sasuke simplemente amaba escucharla.

 _Era un día ordinario y ellos lo harían especial._

* * *

 **— F I N —**

* * *

 **Notas:**

❤ Levante la mano (y deje un comentario) los que se la pasaron este San Valentin más solos que Shino Aburame en Boruto.

❤ El SasuSaku es el mejor pairing de Naruto, siono rasa! (Quería entrar al mame xd [si eres mexican, lo entenderás]).

❤ Un poco tarde, pero este es mi aporte al día de los enamorados. Tengan piedad conmigo y consideren que este es mi primer intento de fluff y narración en metáfora. Eso como que no se me da mucho. Y perdonen que no hubiera beso, nunca se me dio la ocasión.

❤ Algunos tal vez no lo sepan (o no se acuerden), pero en el hemisferio norte del planeta es invierno. Y sí, hace un frío de mierda en esta parte. Y también, es un guiño a este fic 💁

❤ Al principio tenía planeado hacer este fic NaruSaku, pero la OTP me ganó... ¡Viva el SasuSaku!

❤ ¿Comentarios? ¿Abucheos? Lo que sea es bien recibido por mamá Bell. Hoy anda de buenas.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
